En värld gömd i vår
by HighUpAbove
Summary: Att en hundpromenad kunde förändra mitt liv så dramatiskt, det hade jag aldrig anat. Helt plötsligt var jag helt uppsugen av en värld jag aldrig ens kunnat drömma om.


Kapitel 1

Jag gick min vanliga runda med mina två hundar Pluto och Napoleon. De stannade som vanligt ungefär vid varenda buske för att kissa. När jag svängde in vid Östra Breviksvägen hände något underligt. En efter en släcktes alla gatlyktorna på gatan. Pluto morrade ilsket mot det plötsliga mörkret medan Nappe, som inte är fullt lika kaxig, gnällde oroligt. En lugn och stadig röst hördes plötsligt; "_Silencio_"

Båda hundarna blev genast tysta. Jag kunde se mina båda hundars skepnader röra sig och Pluto stötte emot mitt ben. Varken Napoleon eller Pluto yttrade ett ljud.

"Vem där?" sa jag och försökte att låta så säker på rösten jag kunde. Helst av allt ville jag vända om och springa iväg hem till mitt trygga hus, men något fick mig att stanna kvar, om det var rädslan eller nyfikenheten kunde jag inte avgöra.

"Lugn bara lugn Ida! Vänta lite så ska jag fixa ljuset. _Lumos_!" En gammal vithårig man med långt hår och ännu längre skägg stod bakom något som liknade en pinne med ett starkt ljussken ur ena änden.

Mannen utstrålade lugn omkring sig och jag kände mig säkrare än förut. Jag såg ner på Pluto som försökte skälla men det kom inget ur munnen.

"Inte för att vara otrevlig men vem är du och hur känner du till mitt namn? Och vad har du gjort med mina hundar?" Jag kollade på honom länge.

"Jag har tystat ner dina hundar så de inte för så mycket väsen. Vi vill inte bli upptäckta av mugglare förstår du…" började han.

"Muggar… vadå?" Jag förstod absolut ingenting.

"Mugglare! Människor med icke magiska krafter." sa han i samma lugna ton som om det var helt uppenbart att alla visste vad mugglare var för något.

"Magiska krafter? Skulle du kunna tala om vad du babblar om?" Jag började undra om det inte bara var en vanlig fyllegubbe, med mycket underliga kläder då han hade någon slags lång klädnad i alla möjliga olika färger och mönster.

"Jag heter Albus Dumbledore och är rektor på Hogwarts skola. Jag har kommit för att erbjuda dig en plats på vår skola!" sa han med ett leende på läpparna.

"Men jag går ju redan på Nordhemsskolan! Förväntar du dig att jag ska sluta på Nordhem och börja i en ny som jag aldrig hört talas om bara sådär?" sa jag skeptiskt och fnös.

"Förväntar mig, nej inte alls kära Ida, jag skulle tycka det var trevligt om du ville det. Egentligen tas alla elever in vid elva års ålder men vi trodde du var något som liknade en ynk, fast utan magiska föräldrar förstås, men så nu på senare tid har din magiska kraft verkligen utvecklats. Så vi gör ett undantag och tar in dig fast du är fjorton år." sa han och fick min hjärna att jobba på högvarv då jag inte fattade någonting.

"Jag förstår verkligen ingenting just nu..." började jag, men Albus avbröt mig,

"Du ska förstås få privat lektioner av alla lärarna i de olika ämnena så den biten behöver du inte oroa dig för!" Han log.  
"Ursäkta mig, inte för att skryta men jag har aldrig varit dålig i skolan så jag vet inte vad du dillar om!" sa jag lite surt.

"Åh, Jag kanske har glömt att nämna det för dig, alltför många tankar snurrar runt i skallen på en gammal man! Hogwarts är inte någon vanlig skola. Det är en skola för trollkarlar och häxor, vi har inga sådana ämnen du har läst förut utan vi har t ex förvandlingskonst, trolldryckskonst, försvar mot svartkonster och trollformellära" förkunnade han i den lugna tonen.

"Du driver med mig!" Jag började bli riktigt irriterad på honom nu.

"Faktum är att jag inte gör det! Jag ska visa dig." sa han och riktade sin pinne mot en sten på marken och mumlade något ohörbart och helt plötsligt så växte stenen och blev till en… grårandig katt. Jag stirrade chockat på katten som ivrigt nosade på Pluto. Och till min förvåning verkade inte Pluto protestera, han som brukade avsky katter. Han kunde i och för sig inte skälla eller morra men om han inte skulle tyckt om katten skulle han ju faktiskt kunna bita katten tänkte jag. Nappe gömde sig bakom mig och kollade nyfiket på katten.

"Mamma kommer inte bli glad om jag kommer hemsläpandes med den! Hon kommer aldrig tro mig!" sa jag i brist på ord.

"Faktum är att jag redan har pratat med dina föräldrar om Hogwarts och de går med på att du får börja, men bara om du kommer hem på jularna och firar jul med släkten! Men självklart är det du som bestämmer! " Han log återigen.

"Öh Albus, skulle vi kunna prata om det här hemma hos mig? Jag känner att det här inte är rätta stället att bestämma en sådan sak!" frågade jag lite osäkert.

"Jo visst! Och du, kalla alla lärare och även mig Professor och så efternamnet, eftersom att Hogwarts ligger i Storbritannien så är det en engelsk skola." log han sakkunnigt.

"Men jag är inte särskilt bra på engelska! Jag kommer ju knappt förstå ett ord!" svarade jag oroligt.

"Faktum är att du pratar flytande engelska just nu!" sa han medan han log finurligt.

"Du skämtar! Jag pratar ju svenska!" utbrast jag.

"Nej, faktiskt inte, jag har aldrig varit särskilt bra på svenska så jag har lagt en förtrollning över dig så du kan prata engelska utan att märka skillnaden när någon pratar engelska eller svenska med dig, men du kommer såklart alltid svara på rätt språk även om du inte kan styra det!"

"Men då kommer det ju inte att gå bra på engelska lektionerna i skolan! Jag kommer ju svara på svenska!" utbrast jag.

"Nej, din hjärna vet när den ska svara på vilket språk. Och du glömmer att om du bestämmer dig för att anta erbjudandet om Hogwarts så kommer du inte ha engelska längre. Men det kommer du kommer knappast att behöva engelska lektioner ändå."

Jag svarade inte utan var fullproppad med alla tankar som virvlade runt i hjärnan på mig.

Under hela vägen hem så följde katten oss. När vi äntligen kom fram till ytterdörren så sa Dumbledore åt mig att vänta lite.

"_Renskrubba_" sa han och pekade först på Pluto och sedan Napoleon med sin pinne och jag kunde se hur deras tassar glänste till och jag kunde se att all smuts försvunnit från deras tassar. Sedan mumlade ha något ohörbart och både Pluto och Nappe gläfste till, jag förstod att han hade fixat så hundarna kunde låta igen.

"Nu slipper du göra rent dom." log han mot mig.

"Tack så mycket professorn." sa jag artigt.

"Du är väldigt snabblärd!" skrockade han förtjust.

Jag öppnade dörren och höll upp den så att Dumbledore kunde gå in. Mamma och Pappa kom ut i hallen från allrummet där TV:n lät.

"Så du hittade henne, vad bra!" sa mamma lättat.

"Jo visst kära Anna-Karin. Hon var på Östra Breviksvägen" svarade Dumbledore muntert.

Helt plötsligt jamade katten och jag såg mammas undrande blick. Jag kollade på Dumbledore för att få hjälp.

"Åh, jo om Ida nu antar erbjudandet så tänkte jag att hon kan ju behöva ett djur, eftersom att alla får ta med sig en katt, en uggla, en råtta eller en padda till Hogwarts, så se det som en gåva från mig." tillade han och kollade på mig.

Jag kunde inte hålla alla frågor tillbaka längre utan de haglade ut,

"Hur vet ni att jag är en häxa?"

"Har du inte märkt att det har skett underliga saker ibland?" svarade Dumbledore.

"Jo men det är väl saker som händer?" sa jag och tittade granskande på honom

"Att du alltid vinner?" Han höjde ena ögonbrynet.

"Jag har väl antagligen en otrolig tur!" Jag ryckte på axlarna

"Och alla underliga saker som händer när du är arg?" Han log finurligt mot mig.

"Okej då jag förstår vad du menar! Men vad är det du håller i handen?" Jag pekade på pinnen.

"Det är en trollstav. En sådan behöver du när du börjar på Hogwarts! Fast du behöver ett trollspö istället!" svarade han tålmodigt.

"Och vart ska jag få tag på en sådan?" frågade jag fundersamt.

"Det får du lättast tag på i Diagongränden!" svarade han genast.

"Och vart ligger det?" Jag tittade förvirrat på honom.

"I London" sa han leendes.

"Och hur har du tänkt dig att jag ska ta mig dit?" Jag la ena handen på höften och tittade granskande på den gamla mannen.

"Jag följer med dig!" sa han i sin lugna ton.

"Men det kommer ju ta tid att fixa flygbiljetter!" suckade jag.

"Vi trollkarlar har lättare sätt att ta oss till platser än med flygplan." log han finurligt.

"Hur då?" Jag höjde ögonbrynen och gav honom en förvånad blick.

"Med hjälp av flampulver, man färdas genom öppna spisar." sa han som om det var det mest självklara i världen.

"Men…" började jag.

"Lugna dig Ida! Vi kommer gå igenom allt så småning om! Först och främst måste du bestämma dig om du överhuvudtaget vill gå på Hogwarts!" Han skrockade och klappade mig vänligt på axeln.

Jag tittade en stund på mina föräldrar.

"Kommer det att bli som ett internat då? För jag hinner ju inte åka hem och till ja, vart det nu ligger, varje dag!"

"Ja, men jag hoppas att Hogwarts kommer bli ditt alternativa hem under tiden du är där! Om du vill börja förstås." sa Dumbledore i en vänlig ton.

Jag kollade på mitt hem och mina föräldrar och sa sedan försiktigt "Ja, Jag vill börja på Hogwarts!"

"Strålande!" log Dumbledore mot mig.

Jag slogs plötsligt av tanken "När börjar skolan? Och hur ska jag ha råd med alla skolsaker?"

Dumbledore log och sa sedan "Skolan börjar om exakt fem dagar så jag tycker att vi åker till Diagongränden på torsdag så hinner du säga farväl till dina kompisar och familj! Men var snäll och avslöja inte vart du ska utan säg att du ska gå på internatskola bara. Det är inte särskilt bra om alltför många ickemagiska människor vet om vilken värld som vi lever i."

"Okej professor Dumbledore."

"Jag kommer och hämtar dig här klockan elva på torsdag förmiddag!" Han bugade sig inför oss och sa farväl och gick sedan ut genom dörren. Ett svagt pang hördes och jag kollade ut genom fönstret men han var spårlöst försvunnen.


End file.
